


Start Without Me

by Neonna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cock Tease, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Moaning, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonna/pseuds/Neonna
Summary: They had an arrangement, an agreement that they'd all meet together, but Lance can't wait that long and decides to take things into his own hands.





	Start Without Me

**Author's Note:**

> After forever of being away, have some porn!

Lance hadn’t really known that Shiro had a thing for spanking. He already knew Keith was a bit of a sadist. They’d found that out early when Keith had slapped him across the face the first time the three of them got together. Shiro's darker side, however, was taking much longer to make itself known.

That was one of the things that intrigued Lance about Shiro. He was friend, leader, lover and ally. Shiro was strong and kind, but there were times when he wasn’t, and Lance was trying his hardest to learn how he could bring that Shiro out more. He'd seen glimpses, a darkness that would overcome Shiro's gaze when Lance taunted him sexually, as though their leader was ready to retaliate.

Lance could be bratty. He liked to tease, and taunt, especially with Shiro. Taunting Keith, even inside their bedroom almost always resulted in an argument, but Shiro fought back in a different way.

Lance whined, a needy call for attention. He lie on his stomach on the floor, knees bent and idly swinging his legs back and forth. For the last forever, Lance had been hanging out in Shiro’s room and waiting. Scheduled sex, in his own humble opinion was lame, but Shiro wouldn’t have it any other way. Something about ensuring the safety of the universe, or something. Lance figured the universe was always in danger, and made an argument as to why it should prevent a good lay. He hadn’t won, or perhaps he had in some way. The night of that argument had been a fun one.

“You wouldn’t be so bored if you did something,” Shiro said from his bunk. He was looking over charts, and reports that Lance couldn't be bothered with at that moment.

“I am doing something.” Lance indicated at the crude drawings he had strewn on the floor around him.

“Fantasizing about the numerous ways in which you’d like to be fucked isn’t ‘something’,” Shiro said, his voice taking on a chastising tone, like an adult scolding a child. Shiro had the ability to make him feel small in these moments, childish even.

“Keith often trains before coming here,” Shiro continued. “Maybe you could try joining him.”

“No,” Lance growled, lowering his head to rest on his arms in a pout. He spent enough time with Keith as it was. Their relationship had been improving lately through their… joint activities with Shiro. Lance didn’t want to cancel that out.

When Shiro didn’t answer him, Lance groaned, rolling onto his back. “I’m bored!”

“We have to wait for Keith, and it’s not time yet.” Shiro’s voice took on a harder edge, a no-nonsense tone that was meant to quiet Lance, but it only spurred him on.

Lance looked at Shiro, upside down now from his position on the floor. Their scheduled sex was to ensure that they were all still doing work because it was all too easy to want to spend days at a time in bed, at least it was for Lance. Both Shiro and Keith became restless if they didn’t do something else for too long. So, this was a happy compromise, or at least as happiest as could be. Lance had always thought that there was no point in having rules if they couldn’t be broken once in a while.

With a grin toying his lips, he slid a hand up the hem of his shirt, tugging the material up to bare a bit of his tanned stomach. “Maybe I’ll have to start without you two,” he goded.

Shiro didn’t respond, keeping his eyes glued to the papers in his hands. In the past, Lance would have given up at this, not having the patience to push Shiro, but he had learned to give it time.  
Lance closed his eyes. He pushed his shirt up a little higher, shivering as the cool air raised gooseflesh over his skin. As one hand roamed his chest, the other pushed his pants and underwear down his hips. Shiro and Keith had taught him the pleasure of delayed gratification so he didn’t reach for his cock right away. Instead, he teased himself, smoothing his hands down his flat stomach. He squeezed the inside of his thighs, trying to mimic the way Shiro would grab at him, or even Keith with a near vicious edge.

“A-ah…” A small left his lips, cutting through the air that suddenly felt tense.

“Lance,” Shiro growled again in that same warning tone.

“Y-yeah?” he said, not able to fully keep the cheekiness out of his voice.

Shiro didn’t answer him so Lance continued.

His clothes got in the way, and Lance stripped himself bare. He left his clothes strewn about the floor, a petulant move as messiness was something Shiro hated. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Shiro pretending not to watch him as he stared at his reports. His lover's eyes frozen on the same spot on the page.

Lance smiled. Now that he'd gotten Shiro's attention.

He rolled himself onto his knees, one of his favourite positions if he did say so himself. Although the floor of the ship was cool and unforgiving on the knees, he bore it and faced away from Shiro. He would miss seeing Shiro's face, but he hoped this decision was a good one as he spread his knees a little wider, giving the other a bit of a show.

Lance balanced with one arm supporting himself while he sucked on his finger, ensuring that the lewd noises of his mouth were heard in the stillness of the room.

When he felt ready, he reached behind him again, and didn't miss the small intake of breath behind him as he eased a finger inside himself.

He glanced over his shoulder, expecting to see Shiro's attention on his reports, but instead there was the sound of papers rustling on the bed. Shiro got to his feet, drawing a coy smile from Lance's lips. He opened his mouth to say something, some smart remark, but Shiro moved quickly.

Lance's finger was yanked from his body, and a hand around the back of his neck made him yelp. Shiro held him down, normally something Lance enjoyed, but his pulse was racing. His heart jumped in his throat, a mix of excitement and fear at what Shiro could possibly do.

“Shiro!” Lance squirmed, but that only encouraged Shiro to hold him tighter.

He didn't know what to think of Shiro's silence as all Lance could hear was his own sudden harsh breaths.

After a while, Lance gave up the fight, and stilled. As soon as he began to relax, getting used to being pinned and naked with his ass still in the air, a pain shot through his ass cheek. Shiro hit him, his hand connecting and then gone to leave a sting on the skin before it.

“Ow, fuck. What the hell? Shiro!” As soon as he spoke, the action repeated itself. Then again and again.

Lance felt himself almost lulled, his mind shifting to focus on the hits than how they got there in the first place. He almost became numb to it until the stinging smacks gave way to something else. When Shiro brought his hand down on him again, he didn't pull his hand away, instead pressed it and a deep thud that reverberated through him. It yanked Lance out of the unfocused bliss and made him squirm, gasping through it.

Lance was so preoccupied that he didn't hear the door open.

“Shiro? What's going on?” Keith's voice spoke, but Lance was facing opposite the door. He couldn't see what was happening.

“Sorry Keith. We started without you,” Shiro said, and Lance tried to lift himself, to turn him around, but the hand continued to grip him hard. It was the quiet, commanding tone in Shiro's touch that made Lance still again, fearing a retaliation.

Keith was easy to predict. If Lance gave him attitude, then Keith responded, but Shiro was quieter, more calculated. There was a line there that Lance wasn't yet bold enough to jump across with two feet.

“I see.” Lance could hear Keith's footsteps, but he couldn't see him. He wondered whether Keith was looking at him with a critical gaze, or if he were silently communicating with Shiro, or what.

There was rustling of clothes and then someone pressed against his back. Lance knew it was Shiro. He was bigger than Keith, and sent a shiver down Lance's spine as his arm curled under Lance's chest, hand gripping his shoulder. It was a moment, a heartbeat of anticipation before Lance was yanked up to his feet. It felt easy for Shiro, like Lance was nothing in his grasp and it made his mouth go dry.  
He was turned, and shoved to the bed where Keith lie, already naked. Keith gripped him none-to-gently, fingers digging into Lance's bicep. Lance was pulled onto Keith's lap facing him.

“I hear you've been bad,” Keith said, taking a fistful of Lance's hair into his hand, and guiding their lips together in a heated kiss.

Lance would never complain about being pressed up against Keith, especially when his lover was naked beneath him.

It had been weird for both Lance and Keith at first, being naked in front of the other. They were rivals after all, but they got used to it with time, and now neither of them make any jabs towards each other's bodies.

“A little-” Lance started, but the words he was going to say caught in his throat by Shiro's hand brought down in another thuddy hit. “Fuck! Damn Shiro.”

“He doesn't like thud,” Keith said, amused in his ear.

“No he doesn't,” Shiro said, and did it again as though for effect, making Lance cry out. It felt as though Shiro was using a piece of wood. Each time he hit Lance, the pain was felt deep in his bones.

Shiro alternated, giving Lance those quick slaps that stung until Lance was moaning and squirming before giving him a deep hit that made him want to sob out. Keith contented himself with sliding his hands over Lance's body, reaching his hips and caressing down over his ass.

“The skin here is hot,” Keith purred, rubbing the spot where Shiro had hit too many times to count. “You'll bruise nicely tomorrow.”

The touch was soothing, making Lance relax against Keith that is, until Keith dug his thumb into the spot. Lance gave a howl, arching and trying to squirm away, but Keith held him with one arm around him, and Shiro helped.

“Fuck! Keith, that hurts!” Lance spat, unable to do anything else.

“Oh? Does it?” Keith's thumb pressed harder, drawing a whimper from Lance. “Isn't this what you wanted?”

“No.”

“No? But you had started without me, right Shiro?”

“He did.” Lance opened his eyes at the sound of Shiro's voice behind him. From over his shoulder he could spy Shiro's loose pants pulled down his hips, and stroking his thick cock that was hard and dripping, a drop beading at the tip.

“See? So you deserve at least a little punishment,” Keith continued. His thumb let up, and Lance breathed out a sigh as the pain eased. It was only a momentary reprieve, however as Shiro's hand returned with one more deep hit.

Lance tried to grit his teeth through it, but ended up groaning out anyway.

He wasn't sure at what point he grew hard, but Lance sure did notice it when Keith moved against him, and then gave a breathy moan into his hair. The sound, and the flush that reddened Keith's cheeks distracted Lance.

When one had two lovers, it was difficult to keep track of them in bed.

Shiro's finger pulled a gasp from his lips, jabbing and pressing deep into the reddened skin and newly forming bruises just like Keith had.

“Fuck, Shiro! Ah-!” he cried.

“Yes? What is it? Does that hurt?” Shiro's voice came in a low growl.

“Y-yes. Yes it does.”

“Good boy.”

Lance was left panting, and feeling dazed, body high as he was flooded with endorphins from the pain. The spots on both ass cheeks Shiro had been hitting pulsed with pain, and felt warm. In front of him, Keith nuzzled at his cheek, offering comfort. They might have been rivals outside of the bedroom, but inside Lance was well taken care of. That was part of the deal for all of them.

A keening moan was pulled from his lips as Lance felt Shiro's slick finger pressing into him and stretching him open. He arched his back, pressing into the touch. Shiro's fingers were thicker than his own and always made shivers crawl down his spine.

Lance could almost hear Keith's smirk. “He's desperate for it, like always.”

“Shut up, Keith,” Lance snapped automatically, which earned him another sharp smack. He was already sore, and the hit from Keith made Lance whine out, jerking at the harsh touch.

Keith had offered good distraction because Lance didn't realize what Shiro was doing until he felt something thick press against his hole.

Yes. He wanted it.

“Shiro,” he begged, beyond caring anymore. “Please.”

“Shiro? I'm insulted.” That was the only semblance of a warning Keith gave before driving deep, making Lance throw his head back.

Shiro was there to fist a hand in his hair and making Lance keep his head back like that while he kissed him deep. Broken moans slipped from him, muffled by Shiro's mouth as Keith set a quick, harsh pace. Keith wasn't as big, or as thick as Shiro, but he tended to be more rough.

Keith's movements jostled his spine, and Lance's muscles flexed and tensed to keep him in that position with his back arched so much. His first impulse was to try and please both lovers and so if Shiro wanted him like that then so be it. Lance still couldn't stop the whimper of distress from passing his lips.

Shiro relented immediately, releasing him and Lance slumped forward onto Keith's chest. Keith grunted under him from the sudden shift in position.

“Fuck, Lance,” Keith panted in his ear. “M'gonna cum.”

Lance nearly teased Keith, already? But Keith gripped his ass hard, fingers digging into the round globes as he snapped his hips. Keith began moaning, his body shivering, and Lance could feel the other's cock pulsing, spurting inside him.

It didn't take long, there was no recovery time before Lance was grabbed by Shiro's impatient hands. He was ripped off Keith, and tossed onto his back on the bed. Shiro held onto Lance's thighs, keeping him open for him as he pressed in.

“S-Shiro! Hah – god.” Lance squirmed, stretched open further than he had been on Keith's cock.

Where Keith's thrusts had been short things, bringing him to a quick release, Shiro pressed deep, moving a bit slower than Keith had, but took his breath away in an entirely different way.

“You feel good, Lance,” Shiro mumbled, eyes glazed.

A hand wrapped around Lance's cock, stroking him from root to tip in just the way he needed.

The mattress dipped beside him, Keith, done resting, was rolling over and crawling towards him. Lance watched as Keith got up onto his knees, maneuvering carefully so as to avoid hitting his head. Keith knelt by Lance's head, pressing the head of his cock against Lance's lips.

“More already?” Lance said, his voice broken between Shiro's deep thrusts. “You just came.”

“And I want more,” Keith shot back. “So suck.”

Lance parted his lips obediently for Keith to slide his cock into his mouth with a shaky gasp and a hard shiver. Keith was still soft, and Lance worked him carefully, not wanting to overstimulate too much. Lance did like it when Keith did this because, in his sensitivity, Keith moaned more, shivered more and seemed to get more into it.

“Fuck Lance, yeah. I'll never get tired of this,” Keith sighed, fisting a hand in Lance's hair at the back of his head to hold him still, not that Lance was entertaining the idea of going anywhere anyway.

Shiro waited until Lance's mouth was full before the hand stroking his cock picked up the pace, making a sudden heat flare up in his stomach. With Shiro inside him, and a hand on his cock, there was no way Lance could hold on. He whimpered a warning, trying to tell Shiro that it was too much too fast, he was going to cum, but Shiro didn't give him any feedback, or permission. Lance squirmed, trying to hold back, but he now had to focus on not choking as Keith began to move, slow thrusts into his mouth as his cock began to fill out for the second time and push at the back of his throat.

There was a point where it was inevitable, Lance's hips began to pulse into Shiro's hand, and back onto the cock in him. He whined, a long, drawn-out sound as he came in white ropes onto his stomach.

Lance was left, still shivering, barely even finished when Shiro took his leg, and rolled him onto his side. The movement made Keith's cock slip from his mouth, the other giving a growl of disapproval. This new position pressed Lance's legs together, making the sensation of Shiro's cock sliding back into him even more intense.

“Oh, fuck. Shiro – god,” Lance babbled, shuttering as his moans grew louder, his body sensitive as Shiro fucked into him.

It was rough, Lance holding on and gripping the sheets. He felt Shiro caging him in with strong arms as that thick cock drove into him again and again. It wasn't too much longer before Shiro was groaning, unlike Keith, he pressed in deep and stayed there, as though he wanted to mark Lance for his own. Shiro's cock twitched as it spurted deep inside Lance.

As Shiro began to come down, Lance's eyes were already slipping closed, body relaxing. He felt content and fucked out.

“Oh, no you don't,” he heard Keith growl, and as Shiro pulled out to lie back onto the bed, Keith yanked him by the ankle onto the floor. Lance was glad he didn't bump his head, but Keith wasn't that cruel.  
The floor was cool and unforgiving against his sore backside. Lance arched off the ground as Keith slammed home. He tried to wrap his arms around Keith, wanting to hold him close, but Keith pinned both his arms above his head, leaning heavily as he fucked even more rough than Shiro, but Lance adored it.

Lance panted through broken moans, lips parted to suck in the cool air greedily. Held down as he was, he couldn't do much other than stare at Keith's glazed eyes and wild hair as he soon spilled a third load into Lance. Keith rested on top of him as they both caught their breaths.

“I... might have to start without you more often,” Lance said, his voice rough from all the moaning and screaming he'd done.

Keith gave a muffled laugh against his neck. “Yeah... maybe.”

 


End file.
